


Knew It All Along

by mypleaxiure



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slight Age Difference, drunk minseok uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypleaxiure/pseuds/mypleaxiure
Summary: Drunk Minseok says something that Sehun really wants to hear from him sober.





	Knew It All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “piggyback ride” and somehow it became this. I wanted this to be fluffy, but I think angst snuck in somewhere because that's just how I am as a person, pls shout at me. I love these babies.
> 
> Crossposted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1244926)

It’s hot just inside the flap of the _pojangmacha_ when Sehun enters. Various sounds and smells assault his senses all at once, his eyes scanning the small collection of drinking men and women scattered on plastic chairs and tables. On a corner table he spots Minseok, head down among empty soju bottles and shot glasses, while someone who looks to be one of his coworkers sniggers at his state.

Sehun comes up to them and barely remembers to greet appropriately this time. “Hyung,” he calls softly.

Minseok lifts his head. “Sehunnie?” he says blearily.

Minseok's coworker is visibly relieved, now that Sehun is there to get Minseok so he can go home. He says that this is the first time he's seen Minseok like this, flat-out drunk when he can usually hold his liquor the longest. Sehun is similarly stupefied, and is vaguely aware that it's already 11pm. He apologizes for the trouble and they start to haul him up.

They part outside the tent, the other guy leaving Minseok to lean on Sehun. “You take care of him, kid,” he says with a wave.

Sehun tries not to let the “kid” comment sting. He turns to the older, whose head is on his shoulder and has his eyes closed. “It’s Tuesday. Why were you even drinking this much?” Sehun sighs.

“I didn’t plan to…” Minseok slurs.

“I’m calling a cab, okay? Let’s get you home,” Sehun says as he adjusts so that Minseok's weight is more properly supported by his arms and shoulders. Minseok may not be that tall, but man is he heavy. He smells of grill and various streetfoods and soju, and Minseok leaning most of his weight on him doesn't much help his endeavor.

“No, don't,” the older one says. “Carry me, Sehunnie.”

“What?” Before Sehun had to be called here, he was nearly falling asleep on his biochemistry notes. It takes him a moment to process his boyfriend’s request.

“Piggyback,” Minseok says in an entreating voice. “Please? Just for a bit.”

When he uses that voice, Sehun is loathe to say no. He looks around; they're near a deserted park, maybe he can pass through there until the older one’s whim is satisfied. The thing is, Minseok is rarely ever whimsical.

Sehun lightly pokes the older one’s cheek. “Okay,” he says. He disentangles his arms from the leaning man and tries to crouch down while keeping him from possibly stumbling. Minseok attaches himself to the younger’s back and Sehun hauls him up, holding his legs to his waist, Minseok’s arms around his neck. He groans a bit, with the heavy weight of his lover on his back. They were definitely not little kids anymore.

Minseok’s lips are lightly pressed to the side of his neck, and Sehun knows his eyes are closed. “I should get a reward for this,” he mutters weakly.

Minseok hums, and Sehun starts to walk in the direction of the deserted park to avoid people and potential embarrassment. When he came to get Minseok, he didn't expect to be doing this. Even so, with the remaining chill in the spring air, with his lover’s mouth pressed lightly to his neck a warm focal point, his heart can't help but stir fondly. He feels like he’s the one always depending on the older; this is nice for a change.

They enter the park, the thin trees that line the pathways providing some cover for the ridiculous picture they must be making. Sehun tells himself that he’s walking slowly because he doesn't want to drop the older.

Minseok lightly breathes Sehun's name. “Feels good,” he sighs and noses into Sehun's space even more.

“Yeah, you’d think that, wouldn't you,” Sehun pretends to be irritated. “You're not the one carrying you.”

They continue through the winding path, Minseok starting to breathe deeply against his collar, like he's fallen asleep. Sehun inhales deeply too, the slight chill feeling pleasant in his lungs. He has half a mind to set down Minseok on the nearest bench, but he also thinks he's getting used to the weight of his lover on his back.

“Hey you,” Minseok suddenly says in his sleepy voice. “Did you know? I’m in love with Sehunnie. My dongsaeng Sehun… from next door,” he sighs.

Sehun smiles and can't help but scoff. There's no one around, but his heart soars at the words. They're no less gut-wrenching than when Minseok said it the first time.

“Should I confess? He might love me but… I’m older than him. What would his parents say?” Minseok continues to slur.

“You're really drunk right now, aren't you? You’re talking nonsense,” Sehun says. Alone as they are, he also thinks his ears might be burning.

They walk a little further before he continues. “Of course I know. We’ve been living together for the past 3 years, hyung.”

In truth, Sehun has stopped calling Minseok “hyung” by the time the latter returned from military service before going to university. With him being gone for about two years, the honorific just couldn't capture all the feeling of longing and love he held for the older one anymore. Minseok didn't mind. For his part, Minseok has stopped calling him his childhood nicknames around the same time as well. He’s rarely ever called him “Sehunnie” in the past years. It’s made Sehun think that he can work towards losing the distance that the years between them create. That shouldn't matter, should it?

“Also, _I’m_ Sehun. Hey.” He wiggles Minseok a bit to adjust his hold.

“Oh, are you,” Minseok sighs. “Right.”

Sehun feels simultaneously fond and done with his lover. They walk deeper into the park, still encountering no soul but theirs. It almost feels like they live in a bubble of their own making, walking this late in the night; if only it could seem like this every day he’s loved Minseok.

“What was the occasion?” Sehun gently asks. “You were drinking with people at work on a Tuesday.”

“Manager Kim is getting married,” Minseok says. “He has a fiancée now...” Sehun hums, thinking that must be nice.

“Amazing, isn't it…” Minseok continues. And Sehun hears it. There's a catch in his voice that makes Sehun think there's more to it than that.

“Hey,” he starts, “you're a responsible drinker. Tell me the real reason why you drank this much you don't even want to walk?”

It's quiet for a while. A slight wind rustles the leaves, and Sehun would worry for the chill if Minseok's not wearing his stifling work suit right now. He hears him breathe evenly, as though he did not even hear the question, but Sehun waits patiently. He takes them through a side pathway. He’s just wandering, at this point, with no real intention of getting his drunk lover home as soon as possible.

It's some time before Minseok speaks, and Sehun nearly drops him. “I’m going to marry Sehunnie too, you know.”

Sehun can't find the next words to say, at first. This is the first time he's hearing about it from the older one, and his stomach swoops at how the words make him feel both thrilled and stricken. It’s not as if he’s never known; they wouldn’t have lasted this long if _those_ intentions were an impossibility. But when he speaks, his tongue latches onto incredulous words first.

“Really. That's the matter? Why you got drunk like this?”

Minseok then straight up _giggles_. “I’m going to marry that kid,” he says.

Sehun really wants to see the older’s face right now, see if he's being serious. He walks up to the nearest bench and gently sets him down. Looking at his lover's state, Sehun finds him ridiculous, with his clothes and tie askew, cheeks red from the alcohol and chill. He looks so ridiculous that his heart hurts.

Sehun sits close next to Minseok. Like an overly affectionate cat, he cuddles into Sehun’s space, face peaceful like he’s merely sleeping. Sehun lightly wraps an arm around the older’s shoulders. He feels like tonight has turned momentous, all of a sudden.

“Someday, when I can tell everyone about us…about how amazing Sehunnie is,” his lover continues. “He’s so lovely… when he’s fallen asleep on his books on the couch and nearly drools on them, when he makes my coffee perfectly when he doesn’t even drink it black… even when he likes to brag that he's taller than me,” Minseok sniffs, and Sehun laughs. “He's handsome without even trying and cares very deeply… I’m glad he's not a kid anymore…”

“What are you on about…” Sehun whispers. It seems like Minseok forgot that it’s him he’s talking to. A part of him wants to tease the older one about this tomorrow, but he’s also rooted to the spot, blown away by the gush of words from his lover. It’s not as if Minseok is never affectionate; in fact he is, very much so, but never in so many words like this.

“If you knew him, you'd love him too.”

Sehun has spent the last several years trying to catch up to this beautiful man he’s grown up loving. Only now does Sehun realize that perhaps he doesn't need to, perhaps Minseok has been waiting for him all along, that they’ve been walking side by side together. Towards the day when he’s no longer just Sehun, Minseok’s childhood neighbor who lives with him while he goes to university, to other people, people who don’t know and don’t need to know, for now—but as Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok’s childhood friend, lover, partner. The one he will stay with for life.

“That's why… I want to marry him. Someday… if he’d let me…”

Sehun gently takes hold of Minseok's chin and turns his face towards him. He still has his eyes closed, lips parted, and Sehun really, really hopes it's not just the alcohol talking.

“If you don't remember this tomorrow, I’m never going to mention it again,” Sehun says. “So you'd better remember, and ask me again. Properly.”

“Okay,” Minseok says, without opening his eyes. “I’ll remember tomorrow.”

Sehun resists the urge to look around and see if there are people nearby. For once, he doesn’t care. What else is there for Sehun to do but lean in and kiss him? So he does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be very much appreciated ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
